Eggs are used in great quantity by commercial food operations. Restaurants typically buy eggs in cartons, or shipping flats, containing thirty eggs. These shallow cartons hold the eggs in five rows, with six eggs in each row. The egg sits within a formed indentation in the carton. The upper half of the egg is usually exposed and unprotected.
Breaking the egg's shell by hand presents several problems. First, it is a labor intensive job to remove each egg from the carton, break it, dump the contents, discard the shell, and repeat the process. Second, those cracking the eggs are subject to cuts from the broken egg shells. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method of breaking an egg which addresses these problems.